potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Paradox Overlord/Just shut the fuck up, and read.
Let me tell all of you gullible one-sided pressured prepubescent idiots why Roleplay has gone to shit. The Roleplay Council *At first, I do believe this was created with the intent to try and "stow" me away, and "balance" out Roleplay. But, the fact of the matter is, what makes Roleplay interesting is the absence of balance, and the constant battle to prove which side is superior. Even though its original intent was good, it was ruining RP from the start, and now, its intent is to take power from the people that have been here for years, fighting, and working their asses off, and giving it to inactive administrators that feel inferior if they don't have absolute control over everything. The majority of the people on The PPW have nobody to blame but themselves. You've all tried taking advantage of the council, and backstabbing one another, (me most of all) into fooling the public into believing that you won an SvS, or that you're the legitimate monarch of a nation when in reality, all you did was participate in a coupe off the actual game. The Roleplay council has to be disbanded immediately. Nobody has the authority to walk in and claim ownership of anything. Those days are over. You can't simply dictate thousands of people with the click of a button, just because you're a chat moderator on an alternative site. Bias for and against groups and individuals *We've all seen what has gone down recently between Breasly, Garland, and Macmorgan. We've all seen the screenshots, and it's clear that they all did attempt to take over the Wiki. I have been personally asked by Sven, Breasly, and Mallace to vandalize the wiki many times in the past. So I can't help but ask, why exactly are these people moderating our chat, or governing our Wiki? Why is no action taken when John Breasly ban-dodges, but yet if anybody suspects a Spaniard of doing it, they're banned instantly? You've all falled back on the excuse of, "Because we've seen what Pearson has done in the past". Well no, seeing as over half of you have never even ''seen ''me on the game; you haven't. The only thing that you've experienced is the negative bias, and the rumors that circulate throughout the Wiki daily, trying to make me out to be some evil figure. Let me remind you all what started the initial "spark" that began this 3 year long conflict: Macmorgan and the Co. Empire declaring war on the entire game, and deleting my guild, Demons of Heaven, without any motive at all, other than sheer corruption. Misleading information *As the majority of the people on this game range from ages 8 - 12, certain inactive Roleplay Land Lords try and take advantage of this. For example, on the Roleplaying nations page, you will notice that they have put down Britain's economy as 50, (literally 50, go look), times the size of any other nation's. I've mentioned this several times. They've done nothing. Not only that, they've failed to even ''acknowledge ''it. People edit maps to make their nations seem bigger than they are, decieving the public by posting historically inaccurate bunches of bullshit. People claim ownership of already claimed nations, and then because of the extreme bias against the "Fruits" who factually control about 1/2 of the RP world, they support these inactive despots, which in turn is only hurting RP more, but since they're inactive, what the fuck do they care? Idiots *A prime example of this problem would be the voting poll under the map on the Roleplaying Nations page. "Which nation is the biggest"? That shouldn't even require a vote seeing as there's a fucking map right in front of you, and if you look right at it, you'll see that Spain is about 3x bigger than Britain, but due to the bias and deception on that Wiki, Britain gets 15 votes as "The ''Biggest ''nation" on the game. Extensive useless nations *All this bullshit about Romania, Morocco and Switzerland is also driving RP into inactivity. It is drying out the armies of the real nations on this game, and spreading people out. Everyone wants to rule something, and because of that, it's literally become a game of each country having 1 - 5 active people. None of these 3 countries I just listed even existed at this point of time, therefore, you're supporting something that violates your own rules. You're fucking retarded. Please realize this. How do we fix this? *Simple. Disband the RP council. Found a new Wiki, with legitimate representatives for each nation, not "falsely instated" inactive level 10's. No single nation can dictate it. France, Spain, and England have equal power, and below them are all the minor nations. If John Breasly doesn't want to do this, that only proves how corrupt he is. I understand. It must be fun being able to sit on a wiki and give people empty threats saying, "I will make an example of you". Why would he take away the historically nonexistant nations? Because unlike me, he does not give a SHIT about the good of RP. All he cares about is himself. Fact. When's the last time he maxed a guild? Has he maxed a guild? When's the last time he even came online? And when he did, it was only to bitch at someone for fucking something up. I spent 3 years, maxing 9 guilds, winning 9 out of 10 wars, uniting nations, and peoples to entertain the multitude of youngsters that use to enjoy this game. It saddens me that people are willingly selling their rights to bias dictators on an alternative site that think they control everything. Use your brains. Clearly what you are doing is not working. I haven't been here to fuck it up, so obviously it's not me. Heed my advice, consult me, follow my instruction, and I can help you resurrect RP. You're free to leave a smart ass reply; but think to yourself, is that going to do anything to benefit roleplay? All you would be doing by that is making a fool out of yourself, attempting to defend your own flawed whale sized ego. We need a Come to Jesus meeting, or everything is fucked. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts